PhanFic:
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: His Shell kept him from showing his true feelings. In a single moment, the Shell breaks and let's Dan say his true feelings to Phil Fanfic Contest Thingy For Blue Heart Academy! :)


**Uhm.. Hi? Okay. I have expanding to do I know. :( It's been almost a year send all the spam and rage about not updating. I am SOSOSOSOSOOSO SORRRYYYY! D: I'll explain more on my TFP fanfiction. AND I SAY, I SAY I WILL UPDATE THAT IN A FEW DAYS I PROMISE YOU! EVANA IS BACK ON FANFICTION A BABY WOOO *Confettii everywhere* Oke, so this is a contest/club/school/thingy for something I'm in called Blue Heart Academy :D Quick little one shot okez :D Now on to the PhanFic! :D**

* * *

He didn't know, he just didn't.

He was friends, no best friends with Phil for years! Making videos together and even living together.

But after all this time.. He grew a crush on Phil. A BIG one as time went on.

He'd always hide it with a a sassy remark and a smirk, but deep down he cared for the young man. But he was to scared to tell him..

After so long of feeling these pent up emotions. All these feelings, all these emotions. He made a barrier. A, 'mental' barrier to stop him from showing all of the things he felt. All the feelings he wanted to share.

As if he was concealing himself and his feeling within a Shell..

He didn't know why he did this. But he did. Why'd he even like Phil? Sometimes he's ask himself.

Oh there were many reasons why, his adorable face, the way he's to small and cute, but dominant to times.. Dan would obey him, enchanted by his dominant stand at times.

He was so kind, friendly, one of the best things, no.. THE best thing to come into his life. He loved him so much.. So much.

But he kept his emotions to himself. In his Shell..

But every day, every hour, every minute. He'd feel more towards Phil each time. Slowly.. Phil was breaking through his Shell. Every day he'd want to burst more and more.

To finally break the Shell he'd created to keep his emotions in check.

He'd be so close to saying something, but quickly, his Shell would come back, contain him once more.

It was like this for years, he was so close. Yet so far.

 **A Shell sits on it's own, strong and durable**

But one faithful day came..

He couldn't handle it. He wanted to tell him.

He'd already posted a video a few days ago so he could just relax for a bit.

But he couldn't. His eyes were watery, he'd been crying for almost 30 minutes at this point.

It was different, this time, he couldn't take it. So long. He'd just kept it in for so long, he wanted to tell everything to the one he so adored. But that Shell that kept him from doing so got stronger, every time he tried. He just couldn't take it.

Tears were basically giving him a shower at this point, his pillows were wet from his cries.

He was so busy crying about his emotions he didn't notice Phil walking in to check what all the noise was about.

"Dan? Why are you crying?" He heard from behind him.

He quickly tried to fix himself and face his friend. No use, his face was a mess at that moment.

"I-im just upset.. I d-don't wan-nt to talk-k about it-t." He choked out.

Phil came up to him, turned his face towards his own and stared at Dan.

Not, a rough stare, or a stare that would burrow into one's soul, but a stare of compassion, and worry. Love? No. Nono.. Dan was just seeing things. No way. No.. he.. he couldn't.

 **The Shell started to crack.. Ever so slightly.**

"If you don't want to talk.. That's alright. It's okay. You don't need to tell me about it. Just.." He pulled Dan into a hug, not a tight one, not to loose but just a caring, compassionate hug. Dan's eyes watered up again. ' _Why do you care so much? I want to tell you. I really do.. But I can't I just can't..'_ Dan thought, embracing the hug and hugged back.

He had to say something. He had to tell him.

 **It cracked more..**

He felt.. something. Phil was still hugging, and so was he. He felt.. love. Love? No. No way. No how. No.. could it?

There was only one way to tell.

 **As if it were about to break, it cracked even more.**

He pulled away from the hug.

"Phil.." He started. The tears stopped, instead of tears in his eyes there was DETERMINATION. (Yes that's a Undertale reference ;D)

He looked at his best friend.

"Yes Dan?" Phil replied. Looking back, eyes still filled with the compassion and care before, but now with a hint of question.

"I.." He started. Slowley he gulped. His Shell didn't stop him. He was in control.

Phil looked at him, and tilted his head slightly.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you to!" Was the response that came out of Phil's mouth.

 **The Shell Broke..**

 **Once and for all..**

* * *

 **And that's all I got :D Again this was for a school thing called Blue Hearts Academy, different then my usual TFP stuff but a post nontheless! :D Sorry about being not active for a year :/ School sorta took over and yeah.. But I will get back into writing I promise you guys! :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed thsi little one shot, Baiiiii!**


End file.
